


patching each other up

by No_Nikolas



Series: 31 Writing prompts [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M, They kinda make out so im rating T, YOU KNOW JUST TO BE SURE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Nikolas/pseuds/No_Nikolas
Summary: After a fierce fight between Kassadin and Malzahar, Talon ends up patching the prophets wounds





	patching each other up

Scoffing quietly, Talon put another bandage around the prophets right arm, making sure it sat tight enough to make the gaping wound stop bleeding. The cut was deep enough to draw lots of blood, but just barely light enough to not hit bone. 

 

Another fight had broken out between Kassadin and the prophet while Talon was visiting him in Icathia. Malzahar had done his best to try and keep the assassin out of the fight, but to no avail. Talon had helped out as best as he could to try and stop Kassadin, only for it to end up with him getting hurt himself. 

 

The assassin was nowhere near as close to having as many bruises, cuts and serious injuries as the prophet, but he sure had lots as well. 

 

Malzahar clicked his tongue as noticed a cut near Talons neck, just barely missing his throat and going over his collarbone instead, it was an extremely light cut but looked painful nonetheless. 

 

“Here”

 

The prophet said, gently pushing Talon back onto the bed to sit in front of him. He took an alcohol soaked rag and gently pressed it against the wound, making the other hiss quietly at the sudden stinging feeling. 

 

“It's only fair that I take care of you as well.”

 

He proceeded to patch the assassin up as well, taking care of the many cuts along the side of his torso as well as few bruises on his shoulders. Malzahar ever so gently ran his hands over the cuts and gashes, making sure he didn't miss a single one. 

 

“You didn't have to get hurt, yet still threw yourself in front of me,  _ several times _ ”

 

A gentle laugh left Talon as he turned around, continuing to wrap up the prophets wounds which he hadn't yet, since he had been stopped only to get patched up himself. 

 

“it's only fair.”

 

Talon said, mocking the others tone of voice. He planted a very light kiss on Malzahar’s cheek to distract him while pressing the alcohol rag against a bruise. 

 

“Now let me finish or these are gonna scar.”

 

The prophet let out an irritated noise at the alcohol coming in contact with the wound, it didn't matter how often the assassin would do it, it still hurt and felt uncomfortable every time.

 

“You said you like scars, didn't you, Talon?”

 

“I did, but only those that I give you”

 

“You're no fun.”

 

Malzahar wrapped his arms around the assassins slightly smaller frame, making sure to be careful to not accidentally brush against a wound. 

 

“you missed a spot.”

 

He whispered quietly into the others ear. 

 

A shiver crept it's way down Talons spine as he was whispered too, he couldn't deny that the prophets voice happened to be severely attractive if he wanted it to be. 

 

“Where?”

 

Talon asked, leaning into the embrace. 

 

Malzahar took one of the assassins hand, gently putting it over the spot where his heart is located. 

 

“right here.”

 

No words were exchanged as their lips connected and they moved together closer, hands dangling into hair and soft pleasant sounds being made as they cuddled together on the bed. 

 

The prophets arms found their way around Talons waist, carefully pulling him closer and tracing over his side and the few slight bruises. 

 

“They suit you, you should get more.”


End file.
